1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for measuring a working machine's structural deviation from five reference axes, wherein a lighting unit is provided to circle about a main sensing body keeping a defined radial distance such that the main sensing body is able to detect a working machine's structural deviation from five reference axes in two or three dimensional displacement when receiving an error signal from the lighting unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For upgrading the quality of a working machine, there are two choices can be employed. To improve the whole structure of the machine, or to measure the structural error thereof and feeding back the measured error for Nc-code compensation. The former method takes time and hard to ralize3 unless a large investment is introduced into which seems economically difficult; the latter method is though easy, simple and economical, yet techniques of making five or more reference axes structural calibration is unmatured at present. Use of the interometer calibration for a working machine needs a complicated installation. The Automated Precision Inc. has present a multi-reference axes measuring system which being only effective for linear axes with a poor precision and high cost. Messrs. Agilent Technologies and Renishaw PLC have presented a measuring technique in which an expensive light path is needed yet still unable to carry out simultaneous calibration in five reference axes whose standard is not established in TSO 230-2.
For these defects noticeable on the prior art, an improvement is seriously desired. The inventor of the present invention has dedicated great efforts for years to studying and rectifying these defects and come up with a novel means for measuring a working machine's structural deviation from five reference axes as to be described hereinafter.